


Смотри на огонь

by thett



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис проводит лето в национальном парке Йеллоустон, спасая от браконьеров гнездовья дроздов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотри на огонь

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам игры Firewatch

Стук раздался в полночь, точно по законам жанра. Крис открыл глаза, вскочил, открыл дверь: безусловный рефлекс, связанный с длительным проживанием в доме матери. Стучат – открой. Будь у тебя на экране порно со свистелками или новый сценарий, девушка в скайпе на видеотрансляции, дебильные картинки с голубями, что угодно. Спишь ты или дрочишь, жив или умер – открывай. О том, что он съехал от мамы пять лет назад, сознание Криса предупредить не успело. О том, что он уже три месяца спасает гнездовья дроздов от браконьеров в Йеллоустоне – тем более. О том, что не стоит открывать загадочным незнакомцам, стучащим нервным перекатом в дверь твоей вышки в полночь в Йеллоустоне далеко от дома (обоих домов) – нет, он об этом не слышал. Крис был взрослым, ответственным человеком. Крис соблюдал режим дня. Это его и подвело: когда загадочный незнакомец по имени Стэн из вышки напротив решил нанести визит, Крис видел третий сон. Критическое мышление отсутствовало. Иначе чем объяснить то, что увидев мокрого взъерошенного мужика на пороге, Крис за ворот втянул его в спальню (она же кухня, она же гостиная) и не двинул в челюсть, когда мужик по-звериному оскалился и цапнул его за губу?  
Это был он. Конечно, это был он. Крис представлял его себе не так. Под коркой сознания крутились и плавились образы: манерный тощий мальчик, обитатель богемных тусовок. Брутальный лесоруб, который знает жизнь и пьет Будвайзер. Парень из соседнего двора, привычный укурок на лавочке перед музеем Метрополитан, обозреватель светской хроники с ухоженной бородкой и кофе в стакане из переработанного мусора. Разные роли Стэна, знакомые по бесчисленным разговорам, проносились перед глазами. Или это все было про профдеформацию?  
Отодвинувшись, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, помочь снять ветровку, помешать снять ветровку, Крис срисовывал черты лица. Длинные нестриженные патлы стекали на шею вместе с дождем. Внешний прожектор косым лучом освещал странно, не по-хорошему изогнутые губы. Глаз было не разглядеть, лоб тонул в темноте. Губы, шея, ворот ветровки, стоваттная молния опечатывает руки и плечи. Незнакомец был высоким, мощным, едва ли не больше Криса. Его это никогда не заводило. Сейчас – заводило как никогда.  
Незнакомец сделал шаг, тесня Криса назад, и ловкой подсечкой уронил на кровать. Вид снизу вверх - не хуже. Мокрый он был насквозь, с волос текло на шею, белая майка под ветровкой очерчивала... Очерчивала.  
\- Залипаешь, - сказал Стэн и изящным движением кинул треккинговый ботинок в угол. В углу зазвенело. Крис надеялся, что это был не телескоп.  
\- Есть на что, - не стал спорить Крис. Охнул, когда тяжелое и мокрое уронило себя на него, и не успел завершить фразу. Стэн целовался со сноровкой партизана: Крис не успел понять, как его язык оказался переплетен с чужим, да еще и втянут в рот. Порядочные партизаны так не делают, Стэн. Не впускают врага в свой дом.  
\- Почему ты меня пустил, - продираясь поцелуями сквозь отросшую бороду, осведомился Стэн, - ты же не знал, что это я.  
Знал с первого разговора, придурок. У меня было нехорошее предчувствие.  
Дыхание ускользало. Горячая рука прошлась по пояснице, под поясом пижамных штанов. Крис вздрогнул, толкнул в грудь, – применение силы было неожиданно приятным, - подмял под себя, прижался к спине и запустил ладони под майку. Стэну это понравилось, он не стал требовать ответа. Конечно, он требовал. Но другого. Вился как ласка, электрический угорь между ладоней, положил голову на плечо и терся щекой.  
\- Обсудим вопрос с кроватью, - предложил Крис, задирая майку до подбородка. Стэн наклонился (темные волосы скользнули вниз, вызывая желание схватить, накрутить на пальцы) и прихватил майку зубами, помогая. Перед глазами и так было темно, но стало еще темнее. Кромешная тьма, первородный грех.  
\- А что с ней не так? – выплюнув майку, поймался Стэн.  
\- Ты знал, где стоит кровать, - в темноте это звучало особенно глупо, - ты шпионил за мной?  
Если его это раздражало, тогда почему в животе так горячо. Если его это возбуждало, почему в груди тянет холодом.  
\- Думаешь, я за тобой шпионил, - повторил Стэн, смакуя слова на языке. Лучше бы вернул язык куда надо, придурок. – Подглядывал в бинокль, как ты переодеваешься. Приходил, когда тебя не было, и нюхал твое белье.  
От злости и возбуждения перед глазами рассыпались звезды. Мокрая майка треснула в руках. Стэн понял все без лишних объяснений.  
\- Сегодня я пришел в первый раз. За год.  
Он покорно склонил голову, отвел в сторону волосы. Подставил шею под поцелуй – и если кто-то был виноват в том, что поцелуй больше походил на укус, то это был не Крис.  
\- В прошлом году я жил на этой вышке.  
Пресс напрягся под ладонью. Не понравились поцелуи? Сам напросился.  
\- И я знаю, где здесь кровать.  
Вывернулся, оседлал бедра (наездница – любимая поза, Стэн, правда?).  
\- И я знаю, что с ней делать.  
Прижал левую руку над головой – как наручниками стиснул пальцами и повел поцелуем по запястью, вниз к подмышке (щекотно было до пяток), по соску (а давай еще раз?), по ключице, по шее. Ударила молния – казалось, прямо в мозжечок, и стало трудно дышать, тяжело, сладко, страшно.  
\- Значит, это ты мне оставлял подарки, - с трудом выдавил Крис. Язык слушался неохотно, но казалось важным говорить. Каким-нибудь образом удержаться на поверхности – воды? Кипучей лавы? Нефтяного озера? Под липкой пленкой ниже ватерлинии происходило нечто восхитительное. Стэн распластался по нему, прилип всей кожей: ядовитая лягушка, источающая яд похоти. Облизывал, целовал, плавил все, что попадалось на его пути. Куда он направлялся?  
\- Конечно, кому ты еще здесь нужен, - кивнул Стэн.   
\- И трупик енота! Тоже ты, - осенило Криса. Догадка была столь неприятной, что ему даже стало немного легче. Секунды на три.  
\- Тупые еноты, - подтвердил Стэн, - наеблись и спят. А тут инспектор на джипе. Казалось хорошей идеей.  
\- Тебе – хорошая идея, а у меня его тельце до сих пор перед глазами стоит, - пожаловался Крис.  
\- А у меня просто стоит, - хрипло признался Стэн, и смерть енота перестала казаться существенной.  
\- Не удивлен.  
Кажется, Стэн ожидал другого ответа, но раз уж его не смущало говорить о чьих-то трупиках в процессе стягивания с Криса пижамы, что на Земле вообще могло его смутить?  
\- Потрогай, - без обиняков предложил Стэн.  
Это было заманчивое предложение. Крис обвел взглядом блестящую от пота и дождя шею, вздувшиеся грудные мышцы, мраморный пресс – как будто не деревья тут рубил, а целыми днями выжимал самодельную штангу. Дальше следовал черный провал обрезанных шорт, рельефные белые колени, руки с налетом загара. Смотреть в лицо было опасно, слишком волнующе: краем глаза Крис то и дело задевал острую усмешку, обжигался о нее, падал в волчью яму.  
\- Ты, может, чужой член и не трогал никогда? – завлекающе протянул Стэн.  
\- Угадал.  
\- Зато я трогал! – поделился радостью Стэн. Пижама сдалась под натиском грубой силы, живот инстинктивно сжался, рука с мозолями от топора без свойственных девушкам сомнений сомкнулась на члене, привычно двинула вверх и. И.  
Крису Эвансу не нравились парни. Он любил женщин и достиг в этом определенных успехов. Последний успех был особенно сокрушительным. Расставание с Мин серьезно выбило его из колеи. Он уцепился за предложение Йеллоустона как за последний шанс – отдохнуть, ничего не чувствовать, дать сердцу помолчать. Чего Крис не планировал, так это сводить дружбу с мужиком из соседней вышки. Ему хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Чего Крис не планировал, так это испытать к мужику из соседней вышки всю гамму сильных эмоций: заинтересованность, бешенство, кураж, беспокойство, влюбленность. Чего Крис уж точно не планировал, так это валяться под ним безвольной тряпкой и тихонько жалобно скулить, потому что ему было хорошо, так хорошо, так давно ни с кем ничего, и вот этого – вообще никогда,  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно заключил Стэн, гибко нагнулся и поцеловал Криса под соском, под сердцем. Рука Криса дернулась помимо воли, притягивая голову чертова акробата к себе, губы – без всякого приказа – нашли чужие губы, чтобы продолжать пошлый бессвязный монолог в перерывах между поцелуями.  
\- Может, ты и с мужиками не трахался? – сверкнул зубами Стэн. Что угодно; он мог говорить что угодно, только бы не прекращал делать то, что делал.  
\- Дай угадаю. Восьмой класс, отсос в школьной кладовке. Ты не помнишь его лица.  
\- В девятом. Да. Я помню. Да. Да.  
\- Да, - яростно, сыто выговорил Стэн. Его движения, напротив, стали плавным и тягучими. «Тянет, - подумал Крис, - зачем, ну зачем ты так со мной».  
\- Какой же ты красивый, - без предупреждения выдал контрольный, - если бы знал, в первую ночь пришел бы и выебал тебя.  
«Да!», - отозвалось в груди. Живот скрутило горячей волной. Чуть-чуть бы быстрее, еще чуть-чуть.  
Нет.  
\- Это вряд ли. Я бы выстрелил в тебя из ракетницы и ты бы упал с вышки.  
\- Точно, ты был какой-то нервный.  
\- Мне уже лучше, - выдохнул Крис; закрыл глаза, облизнул пересохшие губы. В горле першило, хрип тянулся из самой глубины. Хотелось перевернуть его, толкнуться во влажное, гибкое, скрутить и смять. Потянуть на себя за волосы, увидеть лицо – наконец-то полностью, не украдкой, разбитой мозаикой разноцветных кусочков смутно знакомых глаз, губ, улыбки.  
Руки не слушались. Ноги превратились в желе. Он был абсолютно беспомощен – и впервые в жизни был этому рад.  
\- Крис, Крис, Крис.  
Стоп. Это что такое сейчас было.  
\- Крис, не улетай. Ты взрослый мальчик, ну же. Я рассчитывал на марафон, а ты ставишь рекорды по спринту.  
\- Я не спортсмен, - разлепил ссохшиеся губы Крис.  
\- Это я знаю.  
\- И знаешь больше, чем тебе положено.  
\- На эрудицию не жалуюсь.  
А также на смекалку, актерское образование и умение умножать два на два. Спокойный рассудительный тон не оставлял шансов: Крис был раскрыт, пойман с поличным, тщательно изучен и приколот к постели. Ситуация мгновенно переместилась из категории приятных неожиданностей в разряд угрожающих карьере и здоровью. Скандальные интервью, позорное разоблачение, разрыв текущих контрактов – это только цветочки.  
Крис отстраненно зафиксировал учащение пульса. Кровь шумела в ушах, диафрагма шла волнами, побуждая согнуться и поблевать. Дыхательные пути перекрыты – поперек горла встала острая кость, ни сглотнуть, ни выплюнуть, ни туда и ни сюда. Крис аккуратно отцепил чужие пальцы от обмякшего члена, стараясь не прикасаться ни к чему лишнему. Вещи, минуту назад казавшиеся волшебными, предстали перед ним в новом отвратительном свете.  
Кто сказал, что называть по имени человека, с которым ты трахаешься – это полезно? Это было худшей ошибкой, которую можно совершить. Жизненный опыт показывал, что Крис не в состоянии пройти мимо мало-мальски привлекательных граблей. Стэну была присуща та же черта. И нечеловеческое коварство, конечно.  
\- Сколько ты хочешь? – спросил Крис, считая вдохи на выдохи. Один, два, три, четыре, пять. Задержать на три. Пульс стучит в уши, учащен вдвое против нормы. Плохо. Выдох. Не получается. Еще раз выдох. Пожалуйста, выдохни.  
\- Как минимум два раза, - развязно и нежно улыбнулся Стэн. Крису хотелось дать ему по морде – но вряд ли это помогло бы выровнять дыхание и отсрочить надвигавшуюся паническую атаку. Помочь могли бы таблетки. И дать ему по морде. Где таблетки? А морда-то вот она.  
\- В денежном эквиваленте, - переформулировал Крис. Перед глазами стоял туман. Куда он засунул чертовы транки. В сумке? В тумбочке? В кармане походных брюк? Зачем понадобились брюки, я куда-то иду? Почему этот человек на меня пялится? Напрашивается на хук, не иначе.  
\- Зависит от того, как считать, - пожал плечами невыносимый Стэн, - если как рабочие часы, то по стандартной ставке пять часов... Округлим до шести, получается девяносто баксов. Платят тут не очень, но мы же идейные.  
Криса отомкнуло. Он встал, механически перерыл верхний ящик. Таблетки нашлись там же. Вспомнилось: рассовал их по всем карманам, оставил стратегические запасы на вышке. Браконьеры. Нелегальные охотники. Лесные пожары. Высока вероятность стресса. Опасность зашла с фланга.  
Он вытряхнул на ладонь белую крошку, оставшуюся от таблетки, запил водой из-под крана. Упал на стул. Тень человека наблюдала за ним с кровати. Не двигалась, выжидала.  
\- Если брать тарифы столичных профи, то минимум восемьсот за ночь. Это многовато, но ради тебя я разобью копилку.  
\- Без театральных жестов никуда?  
Тяни время. Транки подействуют через полчаса. Полчаса, и сможешь не считать выдохи, не давиться на вдохе. Ты справишься. Разговаривай с ним.  
\- Конечно. Мы же актеры. Образование обязывает.  
Рад, что мы это выяснили.  
\- Если ты наигрался в крутого парня и принял все, что хотел, то предлагаю продолжить. Кстати, всегда думал, что его не глотают, а нюхают.  
Крис нашел в себе силы на кривую усмешку.  
\- Зависит от того, как глотать.  
\- О, да ты смелеешь с каждой минутой. И как у тебя с проглатыванием? Хочешь попробовать?  
Да ты весельчак, коллега.  
\- Где ты учился?  
\- Отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо. Ратгерский университет. Нью-Джерси. Жуткая тоска.  
Тоска тоской, а школу прошел хорошую. Умеешь втираться в доверие.  
\- Хочу попробовать решить это мирно. Я... не заинтересован в скандале. Назови свою сумму.  
Тень молчала – удивленно и, кажется, обиженно.  
\- Я имею в виду, - Крис на пробу вдохнул полной грудью, - что опубликованная тобой информация может негативно сказаться на моей карьере. А все, что ставит под угрозу мою карьеру, причиняет мне значительные неудобства. Вплоть до сильных, - выдох, - физических. Недомоганий.  
\- Зря ты так, - осудил его Стэн, - при таком анамнезе еще и беленьким балуешься. Иди сюда.  
\- Это не кокаин.  
\- Амфетамин? Без таблеточек уже не встает?  
На что он злится.  
\- Ты имел счастье убедиться в обратном. Я принял успокоительное. Помогает при стрессе.  
\- Охуеть какой стресс. Тебе дрочит мужик. Мир не рухнет.  
И все-таки, на что.  
\- Попахивает лицемерием. Мой брат – гей, бла-бла-бла, я поддерживаю права, бла-бла. А как до дела, так сразу нос в солонку?  
\- Как ты узнал, позволь осведомиться.  
\- Тебя только слепой бы не узнал, - усмехнулся Стэн.  
\- Особенно по рации.  
\- Особенно после месяца разговоров о творчестве Антониони и Годара.  
\- Я сразу догадался, что здесь что-то нечисто. Вольные лесорубы не увлекаются классикой мирового кино.  
\- Нечистые у меня разве что мысли относительно тебя.  
\- Польщен.  
\- Завязывай, Эванс. Ты трахаться собираешься или бойцовский клуб устраивать?  
\- Сейчас таблеточки дойдут, и устроим.  
\- Зря, - растерянно повторил Стэн.  
\- Я хотел бы знать, - медленно, как ребенку, - с какими целями ты собираешь информацию компрометирующего характера обо мне. И сколько будет стоить твое молчание.  
\- Мое молчание?  
Как ты начальную-то закончил.  
\- Сколько ты хочешь получить от гребаных журналистов за потрясающий рассказ о наших вайомингских каникулах! – рявкнул Крис, теряя терпение.  
\- Айдахо, - поправил Стэн.  
\- Что.  
\- Мы находимся на территории штата Айдахо. Каникулы в Айдахо.  
\- Мой личный штат, блядь.  
\- Попустись, Эванс. Я не собираюсь сдавать тебя журналистам. И получать от них никакие суммы денег тоже не собираюсь. Могу даже сам заплатить. Тебе. За охуенный трах со звездой экрана.  
\- Значит, вот в чем фишка, - разочарование горчило на языке, или это была таблетка? – поебаться со звездой. Похвально, Стэн. Это уже лучше, чем продать скандальную статейку.  
\- Фишка была в том, чтобы поебаться с тобой. И я трахнул бы тебя, будь ты хоть английской королевой.  
\- Английскую королеву трахает только Маргарет Тэтчер, - автоматически съязвил Крис, а потом понял, что смеется.  
Смех кислотой разъел засевшую в горле кость, стек в живот – так, что его подвело печалью, сожалением, свежим и волнующим вкусом проеба.   
\- Потрахаться со мной. Ты серьезно.  
\- Нужно было сначала предложение сделать? Эванс, твои комплексы шире твоих бицепсов, а это что-то да значит.  
\- Я старый больной человек. Не смейся.  
\- Ты молодой здоровый мудак. Ха-ха. Я ведь не сразу понял, что ты это ты.  
\- После Годара или после Бениньи?  
\- После сцены со свечкой.  
\- Какой еще сцены со свечкой, - покрывшись холодным потом, уточнил Крис.  
\- Ты пересказывал сцену со свечкой, - с удовольствием поведал Стэн, - применительно ко мне.  
\- Блядь. Я этого не делал.  
\- Ты жаловался на психологическую травму, которую получил твой близкий друг, снимаясь в ней. Как ему было горестно и тошно засовывать зажженную свечку в задницу дублерши Йоханссон.   
\- Сраные арт-хаусные режиссеры, - в сердцах выплюнул Крис.  
\- Лавры Кубрика покоя не дают.   
\- Как это относится к тебе?  
\- Ты предположил, что, возможно, твоему близкому другу полегчало бы, если бы это была не задница дублерши, а моя.  
\- Нет.  
\- Та ночь, когда ты нашел заначку виски, оставшуюся от предыдущих дозорных.  
\- То есть от тебя.  
\- Отчим гонит. Зовем это пойло коктейлем Молотова.  
\- Я был пьян, гол не засчитан. Что ты ответил.  
Тень на кровати сгущалась. Блестела прорезью улыбки. Захлопни варежку, Стэн, демоны все повылезают.  
\- Что я не против, если это будешь ты.  
\- Неожиданно.  
\- Ожидаемо. Что ты принял?  
\- Гидроксизин. Употребляю при панических атаках.  
\- У тебя паническая атака?  
Что я слышу. Неужели сочувствие.  
\- Уже нет. Нашествие пришельцев с Марса. Это транки, меня срубит через полтора часа.  
\- Хватит на полумарафон. Нужно действовать быстро. Ты в деле или как?  
\- Убеди меня, - похвастался проблемами с доверием Крис.  
Тень замолчала. Оцепенение подбиралось из пыльных углов, погружало в забытье. Если не говорить, скоро он заснет. Стэн подберет одежду, закроет дверь, и они больше никогда не увидятся. Еще одна глупая стремительно проебанная история в послужном списке Криса. Счет пять-один в пользу женщин. Поправка: можешь расширить категорию людей, которых нашел и потерял, на одного веселого добродушного парня. Охренительно красивого парня. Охренительно красивого веселого парня с острым (и умелым) языком.  
Статистическая выборка хромает. Значит ли это, что можно будет попробовать еще раз – с другим, не с другой? Будет ли результат отличаться, если корень уравнения кроется в перекособоченной голове Криса? От перемены мест слагаемых сумма...  
\- Мы находимся в твоей вышке на территории национального парка Йеллоустон, - сказал Стэн, и Крис вздрогнул, выползая из мутной паутины формул и уравнений, которые все без исключения заканчивались нулем. Он узнал этот голос: Стэн начал говорить так не сразу, всегда – после заката, они успели познакомиться, притереться, пару раз поругаться и побрататься. Голос зачаровывал, вел за собой. Этим голосом не говорят с напарниками по лесному дозору. Так рассказывают сказки любимым.  
\- В радиусе тридцати миль вокруг нас нет ни души. Мы одни. Идет дождь, ветер юго-западный, двенадцать метров в секунду. Он разгонит тучи, утро будет ясным. Рассвет наступит в пять тридцать пять. Сейчас час ночи.   
Мы одни.  
\- Меня зовут Себастьян Стэн. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я хочу тебя, кем бы ты ни был, и решил так до того, как узнал, кто ты такой.   
Идет дождь. Ветер юго-западный.  
\- Ты отрубишься через час и двадцать минут. Так что тащи свою задницу сюда, Эванс, не трать время зря.  
\- Когда ты начинал говорить этим голосом.  
\- Да, - тень зовет. Манит. Будет здорово ей поддаться. Будет хорошо.  
\- Я был готов бежать без остановки все двадцать миль до твоей вышки с палаткой в брюках.  
\- Неудобно было бы. Отчего не побежал?  
\- Знал, что ты придешь сам, - Крис открыл глаза.  
Сознание было спокойным и ясным, пульс – в рамках нормы. Голова не болела. Шторм прошел, наступил штиль. Рассвет наступит в пять тридцать пять. В семь полагается начинать патрулирование.  
\- Невыносимый ублюдок.  
\- Так что, бойцовский клуб? – Крис встал.  
\- Разве что тебя это заводит.  
\- Меня ты заводишь, - говорить это было почти больно. Прикоснуться к нему после пережитого – схватить за хвост гадюку, весело и страшно. Выколотая точка на графике, необратимое изменение в плане. Какой был план? Стэн потянул пальцы к губам, поцеловал костяшки, прижал ладонь к лицу. Горячий. Красивый. Неважно.  
\- Это взаимно.  
\- Рад слышать.  
\- Лучше бы заткнулся.  
\- Подчиняюсь приказу старшего дозорного.  
Крис не трахался с мужчинами. Это оказалось несущественной деталью. Мужская анатомия не сильно отличается от женской: мужчины так же любят целоваться и кусаться, млеют от поцелуев в шею, ругаются на оставленные засосы (мы одни, Стэн, помнишь), вскрикивают, когда их щипают за соски, и вскидывают бедра навстречу рукам.  
Мужская анатомия сильно отличается от женской: шорты натягиваются, тяжело расстегнуть пуговицу, осторожнее с молнией. У них мокнет белье – не там, не так (твой рот наполняется слюной), они тихо стонут, когда ты сдергиваешь мятые тряпки, они громко стонут, когда ты прикасаешься к члену.  
У мужчин есть члены. Члены некоторых мужчин восхитительны, и ты хочешь узнать, каковы они на вкус.  
\- Ты серьезно насчет проглатывания.  
Сейчас узнаем.  
На вкус он был соленым и горьким, на ощупь – нежным, гладким, горячим, уязвимым. Ноги податливо разъехались; Крис положил ладони на бедра и склонился ниже, пуская член на язык. Очертил вену, головка уперлась в горло, какой маленький рот, даже половина не поместилась.   
\- Не хочу портить наш первый минет, но я волнуюсь за твои связки.  
Очень заботливо, Стэн.  
Крис постарался припомнить все, что чувствовал, находясь в аналогичном положении, и не смог извлечь ни капли полезного опыта. Всем, что он чувствовал, была бархатная нега и одно сплошное «еще», никаких инструкций не существовало. Он действовал наугад, ведомый желанием доставить удовольствие, дать как можно больше, взять как можно больше, взять как можно больше и приласкать оставшееся рукой, и постепенно у него начало получаться. Ладонь Стэна тяжелым якорем лежала на макушке, не нажимая и не настаивая, и оттого насадиться до упора хотелось лишь сильнее. Он не стонал – пел, меняя охрипший баритон на стесанный тенор. Это заводило. Все внимание Криса было поглощено им (еще? еще, еще), но не заметить собственный стояк довольно сложно. Под транками ему обычно бывало не до стояка, но вокальные упражнения Стэна совершили небольшое – ну ладно, вполне приличных размеров – чудо.  
\- Эванс, - вывел Стэн, растянув последнюю согласную до затихающего шипения. Гадюка в руке трясла хвостом и скалила зубы. Нет, зубов нам сейчас не нужно, а вот рука пригодится. Крис положил свободную ладонь на грудь, провел широко, плавно, задел соски. Бедра взбрыкнули навстречу. Стэн пробормотал что-то невнятно-одобрительное. Его энтузиазм поднимал дух Криса на недосягаемые ранее высоты. Кто бы мог подумать, что можно так отдаваться – всем телом, всем голосом, до последней мышцы толкаясь к Крису. Кто бы мог представить, что можно получать от этого такое удовольствие.  
Смазка на языке горчила одуванчиком. От кожи исходил запах леса и пота, было мокро, глухо, хорошо. Дождь оттеснял все звуки и усиливал производимый Стэном эффект: каждый издаваемый им вздох резонировал у Криса в животе. Хотелось еще, хотелось всегда. Без оглядки больше, все, все, все.  
Для того, чтобы объять размах грудной клетки, одной руки явно не хватало, и Крис переключил внимание на то, что было ближе. Синхронизировать ритмичные движения головы с натурными исследованиями оказалось непросто, но он справился: обмял задницу, попутно восхитившись продуманно подкачанными мышцами, не без волнения провел пальцами между ягодиц – Стэн головокружительно выгнулся, предоставляя все права и полный доступ, но для серьезных действий Крису нужна была основательная подготовка. Он ограничился поверхностными ласками. Кажется, Стэн был не против. Чувствительный, чувственный как мокрый сон, воплощенный морок. Дрожал, когда Крис гладил его от крестца до мошонки, замер натянутым луком, готовой звенеть тетивой. Когда Крис взвесил яйца в ладони, он вскрикнул; когда Крис сглотнул собственный стон, сжимая горло вокруг головки, он кончил, и на мгновение стало совсем темно, как будто не было ни грозы, ни вышки, ни мира.  
Границы. Поговорим о границах. Можно отдать другому все, что имеешь, разобрать себя по кусочку, снять кожу, отделить мышцы, обнажить скелет. Преподнести на блюдечке: вот мое сердце, заходится от любви к тебе, вот печень, расщепившая сотню шотов виски в твою честь, вот селезенка, хоронящая огненно-красные эритроциты. Крис не планировал раздеваться до костей, и у него были границы. Крис знал, что не нужно делать того, чего не хочешь, поэтому он не стал глотать, сплюнул в раковину и прополоскал рот.  
\- Для первого раза неплохо, - сказала тень и медленно стеклась в единое целое. Хрустнула пальцами.  
\- Чувствую себя оскорбленным, - сообщил Крис.  
\- В этом нет необходимости. Я покажу тебе, как это делается.  
Не иначе как у него в груди был магнит, а Крис – сделан из железа, потому что обратно на кровать тянуло неудержимо. Крис позволил магниту взять верх. Прилепился животом, лбом, ладонями. Тень тихо дрожала, ворчала довольным морем. Неплохо, как же. До сих пор ежится.  
\- Осмысляешь новый опыт? – поинтересовался Стэн, невесомо оглаживая татуировку на плече. Ради этого стоило ее набивать. Ради этого стоило забиться целиком.  
\- Вспомнил тот вечер, когда мы пили вино на пирсе.  
\- Это ты пил на пирсе. У меня его нету. Пришлось соорудить шалаш.  
\- Звучит романтично.  
\- Мы вообще охуенно романтичные. Лес, гроза, туалет на улице. Кстати, ты давно мылся?  
\- Я соблюдаю гигиену, - обиделся Крис, - сегодня вечером. Какое тебе дело.  
\- Неважно. Что там с пирсом.  
\- Классный вечер был. Как первое свидание. Озеро, вино, приятный разговор. Я сидел и думал, что будет очень странно, если мы так и не увидимся.  
\- Как видишь, я пришел к тому же заключению.  
Это был опасный момент. Встревоженный голос зудел из глубины, требовал доказательств и заверений. Как будто ему нужна вечная верность. Как будто у него нет глаз, рук и ушей, чтобы убедиться в правильности поступка.  
«Ты не жалеешь?»  
Стоило поблагодарить могучую интуицию Стэна – или не менее внушительную способность быстро восстанавливаться. Магнит ощутил дрожь железа и без страха и сомнений полез целоваться. Было неловко разомкнуть губы и позволить ему слизывать собственный вкус, но Стэн был настойчив, возмутительно откровенен и восхитительно бесстыден. Казалось, после короткого перерыва он завелся еще быстрее Криса. Это создавало опасную иллюзию собственной востребованности. Уникальности. Как будто не с каждым встречным он был так ласков, не всех целовал взахлеб искусанными губами, не каждого выгладил с ног до головы, стремясь создать в памяти трехмерный отпечаток.  
Как будто случилось то, чего он боялся: невзирая на шквальный ливень, разгорелся лесной пожар. Пожар шел быстро, набирая силу, обжигая Криса словами и ласками. Крис пропускал бестолковое любовное бормотание мимо ушей, но слова падали прямо внутрь, в грудь, в живот, поражали точными стрелами. Крепость сдалась без осады.  
\- Перевернись, - сказал Стэн.  
\- Зачем.  
\- Надо. Слушайся меня, Крис.  
Это не было ни вежливой просьбой, ни армейским приказом, и все же Крис подчинился. Стэн провел кончиками пальцев по спине – начиная от лопаток, заканчивая задницей. Сполз с кровати. Колени стукнули о дощатый пол. Руки раздвинули ягодицы, влажное дыхание согрело поясницу, и Крис понял, что сейчас произойдет.   
\- Нет.  
\- Да.  
Он потерянно выдохнул, как если бы увиденное заводило его до отключки, и приник мокрым ртом к беззащитно обнаженной коже. Вылизывая девушек, Крис иногда задавался вопросом: что они чувствовали? Как это отличалось от его опыта? Теперь он знал.  
Ощущение, будто самую уязвимую, бережно сокрытую часть души охватили теплой ладонью. Развязали тесемки, извлекли и тут же накрыли – собой, горячим, влажным, нежным и деятельным. Контраст между защищенностью и уязвимостью был столь сильным, что Крис всхлипнул. Услышал со стороны: себя, жалкого, Стэна, жадного, и от этого его прошибло горячкой, выбросило на новый уровень, на вселенскую орбиту. В глазах стояли слезы, член стоял колом, Стэн стоял сзади и самозабвенно пробовал Криса на вкус, упругость и выдержку.  
Для этого требовалось недюжинное доверие и терпение. С доверием у Криса не сложилось, зато терпения было хоть отбавляй. Руки – что странно – держали, ноги подкашивались, спина сама собой по-блядски прогнулась. Откуда такие инстинкты. В природе, что ли, это заложено. Поддаваться сильному, скулить как сучка. Стэн был сильным – но он был и нежным, и Крису ничего не оставалось, кроме как доверять ему, подаваться навстречу и выть.  
Рот горел желанием целоваться, рвать на куски, облизывать и сосать. Что угодно: губы, член, пальцы. Пальцы Стэна находились на недосягаемом расстоянии. Крис стиснул зубы, пытаясь не стонать совсем уж позорно, но Стэн почуял сопротивление и – сраные магнитные поля, в рот ебаное электронное взаимодействие – незамедлительно обхватил ладонью член.  
И снова да, спасибо. Кости растеклись в доменной печи его объятий, челюсти разомкнулись, послушное горло снова взялось за свои рулады. Всего этого было слишком, слишком много, Крис улетал, удовольствие широкими волнами выбрасывало его из тела. Целью был уже не оргазм – рождение вселенной, большой взрыв, не меньше. Звезды собирались перед глазами с определенно нехорошими намерениями. Крис дышал глубоко и часто, проталкивая воздух в легкие, насаживаясь задницей на язык. Вибрация чужого стона пробила до грудины.  
\- Не могу больше, - покаянно выплюнул Стэн, распрямился и навалился на Криса сверху. Крис не успел испугаться по двум причинам. Одной из них была не прекращавшая тесных движений ладонь на члене, второй – поглощающее желание близости, в любой форме и любой ценой. Сейчас он вряд ли смог бы объяснить что-то про границы и неприкосновенность, но Стэну не нужно было объяснять. Коротким экономным жестом подрубив руки, Стэн уронил их обоих на кровать; хлопнул по колену, заставляя сдвинуть ноги, и с самодовольным выдохом протолкнул член между влажных от слюны бедер.  
Так было даже лучше. Член Стэна терся о мошонку, космическое сияние утихло, подлые звезды отошли на второй план. Крис чувствовал широкую грудь, до последнего микрона прижатую к своей спине, чувствовал замечательно правильную скользящую хватку там, где ей следовало быть. Они сплелись так тесно, что было сложно определить принадлежность ног и рук, но, скорее всего, это Стэн стискивал грудь Криса так, что было тяжело дышать, и это Крис цеплялся за него до дрожи в пальцах. Дурная голова прокручивала картинки того, что могло бы произойти, не будь Стэн сдержанным и разумным: растяжение, боль, тяжесть – и это было горячо, Крис этого хотел. Хотел всего, что мог получить. Снизу, горой бесполезных мускулов принимая чужую волю. Сверху, подчиняя себе и вымучивая стоны. Сбоку, по диагонали, наискосок. Разнообразие вариантов множилось в геометрической прогрессии, оставляя его бездыханным.  
Очень долгое время Крис не чувствовал себя так близко к другому человеку. Стэн сдержал обещание - он не причинял вреда, быть к нему близко означало удовольствие. Легкие рвало счастьем, свободой, нежностью. Самое время для глупых признаний, и чтобы отвлечься, Крис сказал полуправду:  
\- Хочу еще.  
Не самая оригинальная фраза, но на Стэна почему-то подействовало. Возможно, виной тому был тон. В данный момент Крис не мог оценить постановку голоса. Хватка на члене стала болезненно-крепкой, Крис сжал ноги до судорог и отчетливо, ярко, с полным осознанием момента влетел в оргазм - и хотя с Большим Взрывом его было не сравнить, маленьким он являлся точно.  
В квантовой физике существует концепция наблюдателя. Согласно ей, движение атомных частиц меняется под воздействием стороннего взгляда. Наблюдатель определяет событие. Глядя со стороны на свое мокрое, взъерошенное, счастливое тело, Крис мог пожелать себе только одного. Заряженный магнит принял импульс: поцелуй, как по заказу, припечатал пятый позвонок, замкнул дугу немым признанием, и на душе стало легко и спокойно.  
Мысли сонно путались в ошалевшей пустой голове. Согласно статистике, большинство мужчин в возрасте до тридцати пяти лет способны на повторный половой акт в течение часа после эякуляции. Поправка: если они не перенервничали и не закинулись колесами, которые блокируют гистаминовые рецепторы и угнетают активность субкортикальных зон. Согласно статистике, люди, которые встречаются три месяца, с высокой вероятностью провстречаются четыре года. Поправка: можно ли считать отношениями разговоры по рации? А совместное распитие вина на разных берегах озера? А синхронную зарядку под Модерн Токинг? Или это уже отношения на расстоянии – а на них расценки другие?  
Согласно представлениям Криса Эванса, проебавшись пять раз – проебешься и в шестой. Выброс окситоцина вносил коррективы и предлагал второй шанс на счастливую жизнь без регистрации и смс недорого. Может быть, у него получится. Может быть, стоило попробовать.  
На грудь знакомым грузом опустилась чужая рука. Крис мельком взглянул на нее, ожидая увидеть привычные очертания изящного женского предплечья и обкусанный лак, но вместо них рисовались мускулы, темные волоски и сделанный топором маникюр. Паника морской волной подступила к ногам, мазнула по пяткам. Крис потянулся, отгоняя неприятное ощущение. Транки и посторгазмическая лень защищали его от внутренних чудовищ, а надежная рука – от всего остального мира, и, пожалуй, Крис был бы не против, если бы она задержалась там подольше. Для начала – до конца лета, а там и до четырех лет недалеко.


End file.
